Brainy Gets Twitter Patted
by christlover
Summary: When a new member joins the legion, she turns Brainy into a babbling fool, will Brainy ever figure out why? Brainy/made up character
1. Chapter 1

Brainy Gets Twitter Pated

Chp. 1

Carefully he studied her, she was by far the most lovely thing he had ever seen. She, for her part was unaware that she was under such scrutiny, as she was preparing for her turn at the auditions. The girl whom had captured his attention was just a little shorter than him, and she had long brown hair that tumbled down her back in waves. Brainy had never seen such eyes, they were sky blue and then just around the pupils you could see a hint of a hazel in them. She was wearing a baby blue top that swirled down around her knees, she also wore navy blue tights. She had smooth pale skin, and her hair seemed to caress her cheek. He was mesmerized.

"Brainy?" Superman said, raising an eyebrow at his friend. "What?" Brainy said, looking like he was in a daze. "Are you ready?," Superman asked questioningly, concern lacing his features. Brainy, looking like a little kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar, said Oh Yes, Yes we can continue." "Great, groaned Lightning Lad, "Lets get this over with."

"Are you ready, …. Stardust?" asked Saturn Girl in her usual polite manner. Brainy just watched as the girl he had been so focused on, smiled, her entire face and eyes just lighting up the room. As she approached the Judges stand, Brainy swore that his heart was going to hammer straight out of his chest. He was mesmerized, once she was in front of the Judges stand, Bouncing Boy said, " What's your power?" Stardust smiled again but a little shyer this time, and replied, " I am not sure what my power would be called, if it is alright with you guys I think it would be easier to demonstrate". With a nod from everyone, Brainy's being a little more enthusiastic than the others.

Lightning Lad pushed a button under the table activating a band of robots for her to take out, if she could. Stardust tensed eyeing each robot, looking for the easiest way to take them down. Just as the Legion was about step in and remind her of the hundreds that were still waiting outside, she struck. Brainy had one thought going through his head as she twisted in the air, "WOW!" Stardust was good, really good, using her powers, she slashed a hole in three robots at once leaving them sparking, and snapping. As she was focusing her attention on one of the last robots still standing, another came up behind her. The robot took aim and fired straight at her, just as she whirled to face it.

Brainy lunged forward to help her, being held back by Superman and the others, watched as she simply turned into a cloud of light blue shot missed her and took out the wall behind her. Stardust resumed her original form, disappearing in a puff of blue smoke and then reappearing right behind the last robot. She gave a hard direct hit at it's head, knocking it clean off. Her job complete she turned only to raise an eyebrow at the sight before her, Brainiac 5, was staring at her with his jaw dropping almost all the way the floor. Superman was unsuccessfully trying to tug Brainy back into his chair. While Saturn Girl, Bouncing Boy, and Lightning Lad just smiled at her and asked her to step outside and to please ask the next applicant to come in, with a small smile and a nod she stepped back outside to await their decision.

_about 4 hours later…_

Ladies and Gentlemen, I am happy to announce the newest member of the Legion is…. Stardust! Bouncing Boy said. At her name she slowly floated up to the podium, and turned to receive the Legion belt and ring, smiling at a blushing Brainy who was holding out the black box. Placing the ring on her finger, and the belt around her waist, she held up her hand and said the pledge, "To the Legion Of Superheroes, I make this solemn pledge, to use my powers for good, and to protect the innocent, to aid my fellow legionnaires in times of peril and to keep their secrets safe, I choose a new name to honor the heroes of the past, I am Stardust." " Long live the Legion!" At that she turned to her new teammates. Brainy trying to be polite, reached to shake her hand, and promptly tripped over the podium, knocking them both to the ground with a loud, "Crash!". Brainy was mortified and quickly leaped of the top of her, then extended a hand to help her up. Stardust smiled and accepting the assistance, thought quietly to herself, "I think I'm going to like it here."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay here it is, I hope you enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Legion of Superheroes, but I do own stardust, and the lyrics to the song, but not the tune._**

_I think I'm going to like it here…_

It had been about 3 months since Stardust had arrived and Brainy still couldn't think straight when Stardust was around. It was starting to get annoying. Whenever she went on a mission with the rest of them, he couldn't look her in the eye, he had to look at someone else, _anything_ else to speak understandably. "I have completely lost it," he muttered to himself, trying to figure out a way to improve the flight rings, make them easier to control, ect. In fact, he was so busy attempting to focus on the ring, that he didn't hear the door to his lab swish open and the source of his confusion walk in the room. He also didn't see her walk up behind him, but he sure noticed when she whispered, "What are you doing?" Brainy uncharacteristically yelped and whipped around only to meet those beautiful eyes staring at him with curiosity, and something else he couldn't read.

She looked at the floor, then said quietly, "Sorry, Brainy I thought you heard me come in." "No, no its okay," Brainy stuttered, thinking to himself, that her voice sounded like an angels would. "Are you sure?" she asked, still not meeting his eyes. "Yes, now what did you need?" Brainy asked, uncertain why she wasn't in the lounge."I was wondering if you knew any cures for sleeplessness," she said.

Stardust continued,"I was just about to ask you why weren't you asleep like everyone else. It is like 3 am, Brainy." Brainy quickly checked the clock, she was right. "Oh, guess I lost track of time, but I'm almost done with this so I might as well stay up and finish,"Brainy said. "No I'm afraid I don't know any cures for insomnia." "That's ok, Brainy, do you mind if I hang with you if you're going to stay up anyway?" she asked hopefully, finally looking up at him. " I, I don't know Stardust, I mean I'm not very good company." Brainy stammered. "Please Brainy I won't get in your way." "I promise!" she begged, giving Brainy her best wounded puppy look.

That look did it for Brainy, " Oh, alright, just sit over there ok?" He said gesturing to a nearby workbench. Beaming, Stardust replied, "Thanks Brainy, I owe you one,"she said moving to sit where instructed. "No problem Stardust," Brainy sighed. Brainy once again focused on the project and when he glanced at her about 10 minutes later she was sound asleep. As Brainy took this opportunity to study her, he was once again taken with her beauty, but that's not all that he liked about her.

* _flashback*_

"_Stardust, you take out the Scavengers on the left hand side, then go inside and guard the main weapons room and we'll call you back to the fight if we need help", Lightning Lad ordered, charging up his powers. "You got it, boss!" she said, grinning. She swooped down and blasted the Scavengers away from the entrance then went in herself. The rest of the team were able to take out the rest of the group. When they entered the building, they found her holding a trembling little girl, the poor thing was just sobbing. Stardust was soothingly rubbing her back and singing a little song. " Hush little baby don't you weep, mama's gonna sing you to sleep. Hush little darlin' go to sleep tonight, mama's gonna make everything alright"…. After a few minutes the little girl fell asleep in her arms. Stardust carefully lifted her into the air, and mouthed, " I'll be right back." She flew off, returning a few minutes later empty handed. She explained later that the girl, whose name was Ruby, lived nearby and had run away from home. She had hidden in the building for the night. Stardust then explained that she found her hiding under a desk, and that Ruby was terrified by all the noise, since she was only 3 years old. Ruby was also very bright for her age, because she knew what her home looked like and where her street was. " How'd her mother react?" Bouncing Boy asked. Stardust just smiled and replied, " Her mother reacted the way you'd expect a loving mother to react, she cried and held her little girl tightly."_

_*end of flashback*_

Brainy snapped out of his flashback when Stardust shifted and moaned in her 's going to be very sore in the morning, Brainy thought to himself, but he didn't want to wake her from her slumber. After a few moments of indecision, he gently scooped her into his arms and carried her towards her room, trying hard not to think of how good she felt in his arms. Once he arrived at her room, he opened the door, and walked over to the bed. Brainy slowly reached out with one hand, pulled back the covers, and laid her carefully in the bed. He pulled the covers up to her chin and whispered, "Good night, Stardust." "Thanks," she mumbled in her sleep. That's one of the many things he liked about her so much. She never failed to thank someone when they did something nice for her. "You're welcome," he whispered back and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

As he walked back in the direction of his lab, Brainy began to wonder, why does she make me feel like this? Why is it when she smiles or looks at me I feel so strange? Why does she make me feel so bashful when she talks to me? I don't understand this feeling, what is it even called? Could it be? No, no it's impossible, isn't it? Still not sure and making a mental note to talk to Saturn Girl later, or maybe Superman, Brainy began to list the reasons he admired her so much. She was selfless, humble, compassionate, smart, and funny. She was also beautiful, so beautiful, especially when she smiled. Brainy suddenly realized he was standing in front of his room. "Oh what's the use!" Brainy groaned. He went into his room and crawled into his bed, trying hard not to think about Stardust and the way her hair flowed across the pillow, and the funny smile she had on her face as she slept. Or how peaceful she looked while she was asleep, like an angel. Brainy fell asleep imagining Stardust with a pair of wings and a harp, dressed in white.

**Special thx to my mom who helped me write this, please Reviews are welcomed, but constructive ****criticism only please Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hey guys, Sorry this took so long! I had to kept looking up dialogue, oh and if you have never watched the episode, "Brain Drain", you won't know what's going on. So my suggestion, look it up and watch it sometime,it's funny!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legion of Superheroes, or the episode Brain Drain from which some of the ****dialogue was borrowed from. I do however own my oc and the changes in the plot line I made. **

Brainy had not been acting normal. Usually when Brainy holed himself up in his lab, she could coax him out, but the past few days Brainy had either been ignoring her pleas or he simply didn't hear her. Either way, it was time to call in reinforcements. She was just concerned about Brainy. he was her best friend after all. Except here lately, she was feeling a little differently about him. Oh who was she kidding! She'd always had a huge crush on him, but who wouldn't? I mean he's smart and sweet when he wanted to be. Not to mention those captivating pink and purple eyes, or how he ran his fingers through his hair when he was thinking... "Stop it!" She yelled at herself, "Now is not the time." 'Now before I get too involved in that thought, she mumbled to herself, I'd better see who I can round up and figure out once and for all what's up with Brainy."

Getting up off the bed she headed out to see who she could recruit to help her confront him.

Stardust had managed to get Lightning Lad, Timber Wolf, Superman, and Saturn Girl to help her convince Brainy to at least tell them what's going on. They were discussing how weird he was acting when the 12th level genius himself emerged and without saying a word walked over to the wall and ripped an invention off. Then he walked back inside without saying a word. Superman knocked on the door, "Brainy?" "Go away," came a voice from within. "We are starting to get a little worried about you," Superman replied. "Nothing to worry about, everything's fine here, totally fine", Brainy grunted. Then there was a loud crash. "Brainy?" Superman called. There was no answer.

Superman looked at the others and saw concern on everyone's faces, but Stardust looked especially concerned. Superman looked up and said, "Computo override lock." There was a small click, indicating that the door had been unlocked. Stardust shot past the others and darted inside only to stop dead in her tracks. Her eyes grew wide. What is that thing? Why didn't Brainy tell us about it? she thought to herself. The others followed and Saturn Girl asked the question on everyone's mind."What is this thing?" Brainy, emerging from under a nearby workbench replied, "If you must know it's a containment chamber." "Brainy, why would you need a containment chamber?" Stardust asked.

"I don't have much time to explain," Brainy began. "Then you'd better start right now, Stardust interrupted. Brainy's eyes widened at her tone, obviously she was not happy with him. "Computo display video file TK41" Brainy commanded. He thought to himself she's really cute when she's mad. When the video file popped up Brainy began explaining. "Every third solar cycle Coluan's undergo the alignment. No matter where we are in the galaxy our information is downloaded and shared with every other Coluan." " For normal Coulans the alignment is a painless process." "But because I've separated myself from the Colaun hive mind, it's different for me." "Without the collective to provide balance, for ten hours I'll be aggressive, unpredictable, and quite possibly incoherent." Brainy finished.

"That outta be good for a laugh",Lightning Lad muttered. "Why didn't you tell us?" Stardust said, looking hurt that he didn't even tell her. "This is my first alignment without the collective and what may happen could be embarrassing." Brainy answered. "Brainy, you're my best friend and everyone else here is your friend too. You aren't going to go through this alone like it or not!" Stardust said, her voice left no room for argument. Brainy smiled thinking to himself I kind of like her spicy side. Just then a bright red light began flashing. "It's starting." Brainy said, his smile fading as he entered the chamber. Pausing just before entering the machine fully, he said, "I want you all to promise me something. No matter what happens and no matter how much I beg **do no**t let me out. I could be a danger to myself and to you." Brainy warned. "Promise." Stardust replied. With that, Brainy entered the chamber with the door _swishing_ shut behind him.

This is torture! Stardust thought as she heard her friend scream, "I alone am Brainiac 5!" He also danced and sang silly songs. It would have been funny if she wasn't so worried. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by Computo announcing "Alignment complete".They all glanced in the chamber. Brainy was clapping his hands and singing nonsense words. "If this thing is over why is he still acting weird?" Lightning Lad asked. "He said it was his first time so maybe this is normal" Superman replied. Suddenly steam began to burst out from under the chamber.

They all leaped away with Timber Wolf announcing, "That doesn't sound normal." Brainy shouted, "Let me out something's wrong! I can feel ahhh!" "Computo scan the pod. What's going on?" Superman asked. Computo answered, "Microfissures detected in the power relays, overload Imminent." "Brainy!" screamed Stardust as she lunged for the machine. Timber Wolf grabbed her and dragged her out the door as Superman rescued Brainy. They all ran from the room and slammed the door just as the machine exploded.

"Brainy, are you ok?" Superman asked, setting him down. "This wasn't supposed to happen." Brainy stuttered. Suddenly Brainy's eyes widened. "Brainy?" Stardust said concerned placing a hand on his shoulder. Brainy whirled around and snagged her hand, tugging her into a tight hug. Stardust almost stopped breathing because sparks of electricity were shooting up and down her arms. "Um, Brainy?" Stardust said, wanting get away before she did something stupid that would ruin their friendship. Brainy reluctantly let go, then gently kissed her on the cheek. Stardust looked at the others with her face as red as a tomato. Lightning Lad was smirking and Saturn Girl had a knowing smile on her face. Timber Wolf and Superman looked like they wanted to crawl under the nearest table and stay there.

Later on in Brainy's lab, the others were trying to figure out what went wrong and how to repair it. While Stardust was "Brainy"-sitting Brainy tapped her on the shoulder. "Stardust?" Brainy asked with a mischievous smile on his face. "Y-yes Brainy?" Stardust stammered, still blushing from his kiss. "Do you want to know a secret?" Brainy asked taking her hand. "Sure Brainy after we figure out a way to bring you back to normal. Ok?" Stardust replied. "Fine." Brainy said grumpily. What on earth could it be? she wondered. Just then Saturn Girl walked up to them with a strange gadget. Holding it up to Brainy she said, "His neuropathways are degrading. If we can't undo this he'll go offline permanently. "Then I guess we're just going to have to undo it." Stardust answered firmly. "Computo how do we stop it?" Superman asked turning to face Computo. Stardust didn't get to hear the answer because Brainy, whom was still holding her hand, whispered in her ear "I love you". Stardust's eyes widened, as Brainy leaned over again and asked, "Do you love me too?" _**Thud**_. "Brainy!", What did you do to Stardust!" Lightning Lad hollered. "She's unconscious", Saturn Girl said. "She won't be able to come with us to Zunn now." she continued. "Superman, take her to the medical bay." "We'll all go and make sure you get to Zunn." "Then Saturn Girl and I will come back to keep an eye on her." Lightning Lad ordered. Brainy just began singing an annoying tune, not realizing what a predicament he caused.

"Ugh", Stardust groaned, slowly sitting up. "What happened?" she asked no one in particular. "You passed out cold", Lightning Lad answered. "Why did I, never mind." Stardust said. She listened as Lightning Lad explained what happened while she was unconscious. He told her about how Superman lost his powers due to the red sun, and how only Brainy's head went through the transmatter gate to Zunn. Lightning Lad also bragged about his idea that helped Saturn Girl and himself catch Brainy's body. He finished his story with how Brainy's head and body were reattached and he was back to normal.

Stardust nodded, then she remembered why she had passed out, Brainy had said he loved her. She loved Brainy too, I just never thought he'd love me back, she thought to herself. Wait a second,"Where's Brainy?" Stardust demanded. Lightning Lad's eyes widened, "Whoa, calm down!" "Brainy's back in his lab already." "Thanks!" cried Stardust. She shot out the door ignoring Lightning Lad insistence that she rest a little bit longer. "That girl's really got it bad for Brainy," Lightning Lad muttered to himself as he left the medical bay.

"Brainy, are you in there?" Stardust called knocking on the door to Brainy's lab. "Come in!" he called answering both the spoken and the unspoken question. Stardust entered the room glancing around until she spotted him underneath some sort of machine. She walked over, kicked his foot and asked," Brainy, can I talk to you for a minute?" " I don't know Stardust I'm awfully busy"….. Brainy began. "Please?" Stardust begged. Sliding out from under the machine he stood up and gave her his full attention "What is it Stardust?" he asked.

"I.." Stardust began. "Are you ok?" Brainy asked noticing her flushed face. "Yea, um you asked me a question earlier today. You know when you were a little nutty?" "Yes" Brainy mumbled, blushing in an adorable shade of dark green. "Well, here's your answer." Stardust said. She leaned forward and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. Smiling at Brainy's opened mouthed expression she whispered, "Good night Brainy." She flew out of the room, leaving Brainy alone with his thoughts. Brainy dropped on the nearest bench rubbing the spot where she had kissed him and thought, What did I ask her and can I ask it again? Outloud all he could manage to get out of his mouth was a breathy "Wow."

**Thanks for reading, Warning Chapter 4 is going to take a while to write just saying now!**

**Christlover out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Howdy, y'all! Soooooooo sorry I haven't posted anything for like a month! ahh, schoolwork is the menace to creativity! Here's chapter 4 Finally! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legion Of Superheroes, but I do own my oc!**

Brainy hadn't talked to Stardust about 3 weeks ago the night she kissed him. He could still feel the heat from her kiss on his cheek. Either he was busy in the lab, or on a mission. Brainy gave a quiet sigh at the memory of her kiss and smiled to himself. "What are you smiling at?" Bouncing Boy asked, dragging Brainy away from his thoughts. "Hmm?" Brainy

mumbled, a faraway look in his eyes. He's thinking about Stardust again, Bouncy thought to himself.

Outloud he said,"Hey Brainy, wanna watch a movie?"

"No, no thanks, in fact I think I'm going to go talk to Saturn Girl about something." Brainy said, getting up out of his chair. "Ok, take your time, I'm going to go find the Trips and see if they'll**(She?) **watch it with me." Bouncing Boy said, bouncing out of the lounge towards Triplicate Girls room. Sighing, Brainy got up from his chair and headed off towards Saturn Girl's room. He really needed her calming presence to help him think this through.

Knocking on her door, he called, "Saturn Girl, are you there?" "Yeah, Brainy, hold on a sec." A few seconds later the door opened, revealing the tall blond, pink eyed telepath. "Could I talk to you about something?" Brainy asked, uncertain of himself. Raising an eyebrow at his timidity, she simply nodded. She stepped aside as Brainy walked into the room. "What is it Brainy?" Saturn Girl said with her usual calmness. "Well, it's about Stardust" Brainy began, "She makes me feel strange."

"I can't seem to think at all when I'm around her! I can't barely speak when she smiles, or even if she's around me! There must be some sort of malfunction in my heating and cooling systems because every time she gets near I feel so warm. I'd do just about anything to keep a smile on her face, especially when it's directed at me, even the most illogical thing!" Brainy finished waiting for Saturn Girls' reply. Saturn Girl smiled and said, "Brainy have you ever had these symptoms before?" "No," Brainy replied. "Brainy if Stardust wanted you to do something completely illogical, like go to a dance for instance would you go?"

After a few moments of consideration, Brainy nodded "Yes". Saturn girl smiled at her little green friend. "Brainy, you have all the symptoms of a very big crush." "A crush?" Brainy asked. "Yes my friend a crush. I suggest you talk to her about how she makes you feel, it might help." Saturn Girl said. "But what if," Brainy stammered. "Just talk to her, you might just be surprised at what she'll say." Saturn Girl said mysteriously. "Ok" Brainy mumbled.

"Wait, you really don't know how to dance!" Stardust exclaimed, looking up at Superman. Blushing, Superman replied, "Nope". "Would you like to learn how?" Stardust asked. "I don't know, I mean, how would I use it as a superhero?" he asked. "Simple! Dancing increases your flexibility and builds muscles. Plus, if you liked a girl you could take her to a dance." Stardust explained. "Oh, Ok then." Superman said still unsure. "Great, meet you in the training room!" She exclaimed, darting off to her room. "What did I just get myself into?" Superman muttered walking off towards the training room.

A few minutes later Stardust arrived with a 31st century music player in her hands. Setting it down, she said, " We'll learn the steps without the music, then we'll try it with the music, ok?" "Sounds fine to me," Superman replied. "Alright then!" "Now Supes, you stand here, good." Stardust instructed. "Now I'll stand here," she continued, standing in front of him. "Ok, now what?" Superman asked. "You put your arms around me like this," she said placing his hands around her waist and placing hers around his shoulders. "Um, I um." Superman stuttered, blushing. "Relax Supes! This is supposed to be fun!" Stardust said, giggling at his blush. "Now, you step forward and I'll step back." "Ok, like this?" Superman asked. "Yes, keep going, we make a circle as we dance." "See, you'll be an expert in no time!" Stardust said grinning at her friend. "If you say so", Superman mumbled.

"Lightning Lad, wait up!" Brainy called out. Turning to face his younger friend, Lightning Lad said, "Hey Brainy, What's up?" Brainy, having caught up to the current leader of the Legion, asked "Have you seen Stardust?" Oh, so that's what this is about. Lightning Lad thought. "Yeah, last I saw she was headed towards the training room with a music player." he said. "I think she said something about",.. but Brainy was already gone. "He's so crushing on her," Lightning Lad said with a smirk on his face. Maybe I should go spy on their conversation, he thought to himself. It'd be good for a laugh. Walking to Computo he brought the security camera video feed from the training room up on the screen. He watched Superman try to not step on Stardust's foot. "The plot thickens," he said thoughtfully.

Stardust needed a break. Superman had started out well, but he kept stepping on her foot. Ice, I need ice! she thought to herself. Outloud she said, "Let's take a quick break, and we can try again later." "Sounds good to me." Superman said, wiping the sweat off his brow. He stepped forward to turn off the music player at the same time Stardust did. Superman tripped and landed right on top of Stardust. "I, uh Sorry!" he stuttered, leaping off a blushing Stardust. "It's ok, but I don't think we'll be continuing the dance lessons for a while."Stardust said. "Agreed, Superman said, his face still as red as his cape. "Let's just hope no one saw that." Superman continued. Stardust groaned, "Lightning Lad would never let us live this down." Little did they know that someone had seen, and was very, very upset.

_In Brainy's lab…_

I can't believe I almost told her! Brainy thought to himself angrily. Clearly she has no interest in me or she wouldn't have been kissing Superman! He continued his mental ranting. I mean it's illogical for her to like me! I mean with the greatest hero of all time pursuing her! What would she want with a small, know-it all anyway? Especially one who's a descendent of the original Brainiac! His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door of his lab. "Who is it?" Brainy demanded, in no mood for idle chatter. "Hey Brainy!" Stardust said waltzing into his lab. "Hello!" Brainy snapped, thinking to himself, how dare she come in here acting like nothing happened! Stardust's eyes widened, "Brainy what's wrong?" "You're what's wrong!" Brainy shouted. "Brainy what do you mean…?" "I mean you walking in here acting like nothing's happening between you and Superman!" "Brainy nothing's"…. Stardust began, very confused. "Don't even finish that sentence just get out!" Brainy screamed. "But..." "Now!" Stardust ran from the lab, tears streaming down her face. She ran all the way to her room, thinking to herself, What happened? What did I do wrong? She didn't have an answer. Brainy sat in his lab, head in his hands, thinking, What have I done?

**I was told to slow down Brainy's and stardust's relationship, hope this slows it down little bit! Read and review! P.S pleasssse be nice! *Gives puppy face!***


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors' note:**_

_**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't written in forever. Darn schoolwork gets in the way of creativity! Warning! Sadness ahead!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I don't own Legion Of Superheros, If I did, we would be on Season 10 by now!**_

_What have I done?..._

Stardust had not returned to see him for three days, and that was fine with Brainy. He didn't think he could see her without wanting to punch something. He hadn't spoken with Superman either, he just couldn't. Deep inside however, Brainy wanted to apologize for shouting at her, the look on her face cut him to the core. Taking a deep breath, he decided to go talk to her, and apologize for yelling. Slowly standing he turned and walked out of his lab. As Brainy strolled towards Stardust's room, he thought of how close they'd gotten over the year since she joined the legion. She was his best friend, but now he didn't think she'd ever talk to him again. Spying Bouncy and the Trips he walked towards them, hoping that they'd know where Stardust was. As Brainy approached, he desperately wished that his Star was standing over there waiting for him.

_Meanwhile in the simulation room….._

"You wanted to see me Lightning Lad?" Stardust asked, walking towards the leader of the Legion. "Yeah, I need your help with a mission, an undercover mission." Lightning Lad replied, a rarely serious expression on his face. "Oh?" she replied, still wondering what she did to make Brainy so upset, and why he thought she was dating Superman. The thought made her gag, not that she didn't like Superman. He was just not her type, she liked the genius level-smart, really cute guys. I should go see him, talk to him again, and apologize for avoiding him for 3 days. "Star?" "Stardust?" Lightning Lad waved a hand over her face. She started, "What?" "Listen very carefully, I need you to go undercover as a scavenger, and get information about their next targets." "Understand?" Her mind quickly processed this information, "Understood." "Alright head out, and remember don't get caught!" Lightning Lad cautioned "I won't." Stardust replied, flying out the door to her room to pack. "Sorry Brainy, I'll just have to apologize when I come back." she whispered as she flew past his lab door. A tiny voice whispered, "If you come back, in one piece." She shoved the foreboding thought out of her mind, she would come back in one piece, if for no other reason, to make up to Brainy.

_a couple of hours later…_

"No Bouncing Boy! I will not watch the Fiendish plot of Dr. Derango the prequel again! I've sat here and watched it twice already today!" Brainy almost screamed. "Aw come on Brainy!" the round hero pleaded. "NO!" Brainy shouted, storming out of the lounge. Where's a distraction when you need one? Brainy thought to himself. He reached Stardust's room, and he raised a hand to knock on the door. "She's not here, Brainy." A voice said behind him. Brainy turned to see Superman leaning against the wall. "Oh, I see" Brainy said simply, his heart sinking. "Where is she?" Brainy asked. "I don't know" Superman shrugged. "How could you not know, she's your girlfriend isn't she?" Brainy snapped. Superman's eyes widened, "What? No, she's not my girlfriend." "Don't lie to me Superman, I saw you kissing her." Brainy practically screamed. "You saw me…. Oh Brainy I wasn't kissing her, I tripped and fell on top of her when she was trying to teach me how to dance!" Brainy looked at Superman, he was serious. "If you don't believe me, I'm sure that it is still on the security footage." Superman said, his reddened from the memory of that awkward situation. "No, I believe you, but I'm an Idiot! I need to find Stardust RIGHT NOW! I can't believe I didn't even give her a chance to explain or tell her what was wrong, WHERE THE HECK IS SHE?" Brainy ranted. Superman in an effort to calm Brainy down said, "Lightning Lad met her in the simulation room, something about needing her for a"… But Brainy was long gone, he shot down that hallway almost as fast as Superman. Shaking his head, he walked in another direction, thinking about his friend Lana.

"Lightning Lad? LIGHTNING LAD!" Brainy shouted, flying into the simulation room. "Over here, Brainy." Lightning Lad said. "Where is Stardust?" Brainy demanded. "Oh now you want to see her, you know you made her cry right?" Lightning Lad said, acting like a protective big brother. "I know, that's why I need to talk to her!" Brainy cried. "I need to tell her I'm sorry, and I'm an idiot and," Brainy babbled. "And what?" Lightning Lad questioned. "I love her!", Brainy paused at this declaration. Then whispered, "I love her." Lightning Lad grinned, "About time you figured it out!" he laughed. Brainy just glared, "Where is Stardust?" Instantly Lightning Lad sobered, "She's on a mission Brainy," Lightning Lad began. "What mission!" Brainy demanded. "Stardust has gone undercover, with the scavengers." Lightning Lad said tensing. "When will she be back?" Brainy demanded. Lightning Lad opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the alarm going off. Bouncing Boys' voice coming over the intercom, "All Legionnaires report to the launch bay, we've got a situation, Scavengers have been sighted in downtown New Metropolis." "Looks like you'll be seeing Stardust really soon. Lightning Lad smirked. "Let's just go!" Brainy said, irritated.

She hurt everywhere, but particularly in her stomach, where she had been hit by the blast of the gun. Stardust fought the darkness that threatened to overwhelm her. A small moan escaped her. She forced her eyes open, to see Superman bending over her. Forcing her battered and bruised body to sit up, she tried to turn off her disguise. I have to get this off, I have to…. was the only thought that her mind could process. Finally it turned off, relief filled her, as she sank back down. As she slipped into oblivion, she whispered, "Brainy, love you." The last thing she heard was Brainy screaming her name. Then she let the utter darkness consume her.

Brainy scooped her up into his arms and shot towards the hospital, she had to be okay, she had to be okay. When he arrived at the hospital, the staff hooked her up to the heart monitor. All he could do was watch the little blips on the screen as her heart fought to continue to beat. "God, if you're real, like Stardust says you are, please let her be Ok." Brainy whispered. Just as he finished his plea, the heart monitor stopped. Stardust flatlined, the doctors rushed to get her heart going again. Finally the doctors stopped after several intense minutes. One turned to the nurse and said, "Time of death is 9:30 am." He turned to Brainy, "I'm sorry, son."

**Dun, Dun! Before you start sending me hate notes, this isn't the last chapter! Stay tuned to see what happens next! ChristLover out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys! I'm aliiiive! Sorry about not posting this chapter since like EVER! Been swamped with school work and then collapsing to bed in exhaustion… So Sorry! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Read and review! Your reviews mean a lot!**

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own Legion Of Superheros, I do however own my OC.**

_I'm sorry son…_

"NO!" Brainy shouted as he bolted upright. Sweat poured off his brow as his glanced around his lab. Another nightmare, he'd been having them since Stardust left on her mission almost a year ago. Almost a year and Brainy still didn't know how to apologize to Stardust. " I am an idiot." Brainy mumbled to himself. He got up from his chair and stretched just as an alert blared through the speakers. Flying from his lab to the main lounge where Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl, Bouncing Boy, and Superman were waiting checking out the alert. "Someone's attempting to break into Legion headquarters!" Lightning Lad shouted. Everyone including Brainy raced to the front door determined to stop whoever dared break into their headquarters. Lightning Lad charged up his electrical powers while Bouncing Boy inflated and bowled into their "intruder". "OW!" she shouted. The other bounded the corner to find,...STARDUST! "What's with the ninja greeting guys?" she demanded as Saturn Girl helped her to her feet. Brainy sputtered heat rising up his neck, "Well, we uh, you, here, alert, hi." Stardust started giggling. "Translation?" she asked, between snickers. Bouncing boy replied, " I think he meant to say that we heard an alert from Computo." "That would've been me", Stardust said sheepishly. " I had trouble remembering the password for the door." "Well it's good to have you back, kid" Lightning Lad said, giving her a noogie. Stardust shrieked, "ARGH, Lighting Lad knock it off!" Feeling better than he had in months. Brainy uncharacteristically charged in playfully and said, " I'll save you!" He snatched her out of Lightning Lad's grip, sweept her up in his arms and shot from the room before the other's could react. A few moments of awkard silence continued as the others looked at each other with the classic "did that really just happen look." Finally Lightning Lad grinned and said, " It's about time those two got together." As he walked out of the room and headed for monitor duty along with Saturn Girl.

**TA DA! Short chapter I know! I made this in the middle of Biology class so please don't be to harsh about the spelling and grammar, my partner in crime was sick today. I hope this wasn't too OOC; but I wanted their reunion to short and lighthearted. I promise the next chapter will be longer, and maybe less random...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys! I hope that y' all enjoyed the last chapter! Wonderfully awkward and random wasn't it? Here's the next chapter longer and less strange (maybe) Read and Review! (Please and Thank you!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own legion of superheroes, to everyone's great sadness and dismay. (well, maybe just my sadness and dismay) :)**

As the others stood in the hall wondering what happened to the no-nonsense Brainy; said android raced for his lab with Stardust in tow. Or as it would be, in his arms. Entering the lab he set her down gently on her feet. She shyly glanced down at the floor, not looking Brainy in the eye. "Star?" he asked. "Yeah?" she whispered. " I'm so sorry about what happened last year, about yelling at you…." Brainy told her blushing at the memory. "It's okay Brainy, Saturn Girl explained what happened, and I forgive you." She said smiling, meeting Brainy's gaze at last. Their gazes locked for a long moment, "Stardust?" " Yes Brainy?" Stardust replied. "Would you be terribly angry with me, if I did something I've wanted to do since we met?" Brainy gushed, his red face about the shade of a tomato at this point. "No, why would I….?!" Brainy threw his arms around her and kissed her on the lips for a full minute. When they finally separated, all they could do was breath and stare at each other. Finally Brainy spoke, "Are you terribly angry with me?" Stardust's answer was drawing him into another kiss. "Consider that a, no" She told him grinning widely as she left the room. Brainy smiled back, then began puttering around the lab to work on another one of his inventions.

Stardust danced around her room as she unpacked her things, keeping time to the pounding of her heart. She flopped onto her bed, her hair escaping from her headband and spreading out like a fan. She smiled and whispered to no one in particular, "Brainy likes me!" Her heart skipped a beat as that thought swirled around head. She was so happy she felt like singing out loud! She started giggling to herself when a knock came at the door. Barely able to control herself she opened the door to find Brainy standing at her door. Before she could say a word Brainy said "Apparently, when one enters a relationship they are supposed to go "out" on activities together, and I was wondering if you would like to go on one of these activities with me?" "Brainy, are you asking me out on a date?" Stardust squeaked. " Isn't that what I said?" Brainy questioned. "Yes!" Stardust shrieked. "Yes as in yes you'll go with me, or yes that's what I said?" Brainy asked, still confused. "Yes, I'd love to go on a date with you!" Stardust said excitedly. "Now?" Brainy said. "Sure!" She said grabbing his hand and shutting the door behind her. Staring at their joined hands, Brainy suddenly realized something, _I didn't figure out what to do on our date yet! _He thought frantically of something to do, and said the first thing that popped into his head, "Do you want to see a movie?" "Hmm" Stardust thought a minute, then said, "How about a walk in the park instead?" She said "Then we'll be able to dash back if the others need us without interrupting other people." "Sounds good to me!" Brainy said relieved. _I hope I can figure out this dating thing without looking like an idiot. _Brainy thought to himself. Little did he know, this first date with Stardust would be full of surprises!

**2 whole chapters in one week! Inspiration has returned! I hope you all enjoyed the oocness and cheesiness! Please read and review! The reviews mean so much! Try not to be to harsh though! I wrote this in class today! **_**(Shh, don't tell !)**_ **:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Hey everyone! Here's chapter 8! You can thank my little brother for the randomness that is about to begin. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own legion of superheroes, I really wish I did, but I don't. I do however own Stardust.**

Brainy and Stardust tried to sneak out the door so they wouldn't be subject to a certain Legionnaires' teasing. _(cough cough Lightning Lad, cough cough). _Unfortunately as they just slipped out the door, they heard said legionnaire singing, "_Brainy and Stardust sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-umph!. _"_Don't be back too late you two!"_, Phantom girl sing-songed as she clamped a hand over Lightning Lad's mouth. Stardust looked at Brainy as they walked outside in the New Metropolis sunshine, "I assume Lightning Lad's cereal will have an explosive surprise in the morning?" She said with a naughty grin. "Definitely" Brainy replied, with a naughty grin of his own. Shyly grabbing each others hand they began to walk towards the park. Stardust spotted an ice cream stand, turning to Brainy she asked, " Do ya mind if I grab a cone?" "Oh, I'll grab it for you." Brainy eagerly pulling out some credits. "Are ya sure?" Stardust hesitated. "Yeah what kind do you want?" Brainy asked eager to do something for his girlfriend. "Chocolate chip cookie dough."Stardust licked her lips. "Ok, Wait for me on the bench?" "Okey dokey artichokie", Stardust giggled. Brainy smiled and watched her walk away then turned and headed for the small ice cream stand. "Hello" Brainy greeted the man. The ice cream man was tall, lanky and had a ridiculously long black mustache. 'hello, velcome to thee galaxies' greatest Ice creama standa." " My name is Pierre Dalamango, 'ow my I elp you." Brainy blinked at his strange accent, shrugging, he said " Can I have a chocolate chip cookie dough in a sugar cone please?" aye yes,yes so you a wanna raisin icea creama in a raisin conea? Pierre asked with his strange accent. "What? No! I said, "CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE DOUGH IN A SUGAR CONE." Brainy corrected raising his voice thinking perhaps the guy didn't hear properly. "Oh, yesa mya bad." Pierre apologized glancing towards something behind Brainy's back. Brainy turned around to see a Pierre look alike grab a hold of Stardusts hand and try to pull her along with him. Brainy saw red, ignoring a stuttering piere and marched straight over and hollered, What's going on here?" Before Stardust could say anything Mr. Creepy drawled. " just getting introduced ay sweetheart?" Stardust swung her fist to punch him in the face but he grabbed her other hand and tried to tug her closer. Brainy transformed into his battle mode, causing the guy to let go of Stardust out of surprise and she fell on the ground. Brainy reached out, grabbed the back of his shirt and lifted the guy several feet off the ground. " Keep your hands off of my girlfriend!" Brainy growled. "Am I clear enough, or should I explain myself further?" Brainy glared at him. "noope, we are crystal clear sir!" Mr. creepy stuttered out of sheer fright. "Good." Brainy set him on the ground and he took off running. Brainy detransformed and run over to Stardust. " Are you ok, he didn't hurt you did he?" Brainy asked taking her hand. " Not too bad, just a little bruise." Stardust replied rubbing her arms. "Thanks Brainy." Stardust smiled. "You're my girlfriend and my friend, like I was going to let him mess with you." Brainy replied smiling back. Suddenly thunder cracked overhead. "uh-oh looks like we'd better cut the rest of our date outside short." Stardust snickered, although she still looked wigged out. "Agreed." Brainy said snagging her hand and running towards headquarters as big raindrops began to fall from the sky.

When they arrived at headquarters they were soaked to the bone. "Hello?" Stardust called out. "Where's everybody?" "Stardust here's a note." Brainy called out. "What's it say?" She asked. " They got called on a mission, and they didn't want to bug us." Brainy read. "Oh and they said not to follow them because they'll just send us back." Brainy finished. " Well, either way lets dry off and change clothes." Stardust suggested. "Good idea" Brainy said. "Wanna play chess afterwards?" he asked as she turned to go to her room. "Sounds like a perfect after date activity to me." Stardust replied as she went to change. After a few minutes they met in the lounge and set up the game. They spent the next two hours playing and enjoying each others company. "Yes!" I win!" Stardust cheered. "Only because I got distracted!" Brainy retorted. "Is that so?" she teased. "What distracted you?" Stardust continued teasing. "You." Brainy teased her. They both blushed, leaned towards each other about to kiss when. "WE'RE BAAACK!" Bouncy boy hollered. Brainy and Stardust jerked away continuing to blush. "Did we interrupt something?" Phantom Girl asked. Brainy and Stardust didn't answer but promptly darted away in separate directions. "We definitely interrupted something." Lightning Lad answered.

**Authors' note: Hey y'all I hope you enjoyed their first date! It might be a while before the final two chapters are posted because I lose my laptop over the summer. I don't know when, but I'll still be reading and reviewing! See ya next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's' note: I'm back! Okay for this chapter we are going to do a little time jumping. This chapter and the next take place after Dark Victory in season 2. WAAAAy later, like after Brainy comes back later. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own legion of superheroes and for the record…. WHY DID YOU CANCEL THIS SHOW KIDS WB! OR WHOEVER THE RIGHTS GO TO!:(**

_In Brainys' lab…._

"Tonights the night" Brainy thought to himself. Today was his and Stardust's 5 year anniversary since they began dating, if you count the years he was gone from the legion. It still amazed him that even through Brainiac taking over and his long absence from the legion, she still loved him. And he loved her, she meant the world to him and he would do anything if it meant that she would smile. She was his shimmering star, his rock to cling to. And her loved her with every fiber of his being. And if tonight went as well as he hoped it would, she would be with him for as long as his, now human, life endured.

_Later…_

Stardust sighed and stretched as she sat in front of the monitor. She glanced at the clock, her shift would be over in another 5 minutes. Sighing again she closed her eyes. A soft woosh from behind her caused Stardust to look over her shoulder to see her boyfriend entering the monitor room. "Hey" he said as he walked over to her. She beamed at him. "Hay is for horses, Brainy." she teased as she lept up to give him a quick peck on the cheek. Brainy rested his head on hers and sighed happily. " Penny for your thoughts." Stardust murmured. " That's my secret." Brainy grinned at her, his new human self slightly taller than her. "aw please?" Stardust begged. "Nope." Brainy stepped back and grabbed her hand. "Come on, I have a surprise." Brainy started walking towards the door. "Wait my shift isn't over and Cosmic boy will…." she started to say. "I already cleared it with him, ever since him and Dream Girl got together he's been a lot less rigid." Brainy answered smiling at her. "Well, if you put it that way." She grinned and followed him out the door. "Oops almost forgot, close your eyes." Brainy said still holding her hands. Stardust raised an eyebrow. "Trust me." Brainy told her as he pulled a blindfold from his back pocket and tied it around her eyes. Then he slowly guided her towards the roof.

"Okay, open your eyes." Brainy whispered as he removed the blind fold. Stardust gasped. A small table with two chairs was right there in the middle of the roof. It had a beautiful red tablecloth with long white candles glowing under the glittering stars. Soft white lights were strung all around to give just enough light. On the table was a plate of Timber Wolf's famous chocolate chip cookies, and two mugs of hot chocolate to take the bite out of the late September night air. In between the two mugs was a large bowl of small marshmallows. Stardust threw her arms around Brainy and cried out. "You remembered!" "Of course I remembered, I'd never forget our anniversary." Brainy chuckled and smelled the scent of her perfume, it smelled like cherry blossoms. "Lets' sit down before our hot chocolate gets cold." Brainy whispered and he led her to the table. Being a perfect gentlemen; he pulled out her chair and had her sit first. Then he took his seat across the table. " Ladies first." Brainy gestured to the marshmallows. " If you insist." Stardust giggled. She grabbed a handful, plopped them into her cocoa, reached for some more and gasped in surprise. A small black box lay in the center of the bowl surrounded by the small white blobs of sugar. "Brainy?" Stardust asked, too stunned to say anything else. Snatching the box, Brainy got up and knelt in front of his love. Taking her hand Brainy began, "Stardust, you are the most amazing person I have ever had the privilege of knowing, let alone be allowed spend the past 5 years dating you." Stardust's eyes filled with happy tears. " You are the love of my life, you've been there for me through the brainiac disaster and you waited for me while I was finding myself." Tears ran down Stardusts' face. Brainy cleared his throat. " I know I'm crazy to think that a guy like me could ever be blessed enough to have a girl like you, But Stardust, I love you." Would you do me the honor of being my wife?" Brainy glanced up at her face, and she beamed at him. Launching herself into his arms she shrieked, "YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES! She threw his arms around his neck and buried her heads into his chest. "I love you too, Brainy." She whispered. They stood there and smiled just happy to be in each other's company. They leaned closer and closer taking their time when suddenly, "JUST KISS HER ALREADY!" They both jerked and looked behind them. There stood Phantom Girl, Bouncing Boy, Chameleon boy, Kell, and Superman. Phantom Girl was holding a video camera. " You guys recorded this?" Brainy asked extremely embarrassed. "Somebody's gotta tell your kids the way you too got hitched." Phantom Girl retorted. "Kids?" Brainy and Stardust squeaked. " Whoah, whoah!" Kell interuppted( to the shock of all parties present.) Isn't it a little early for that, they aren't even married yet!" Kell said in his usual grumpy, though a little softer tone. "So when's the big day?" Chameleon boy asked. Brainy looked at his soon-to-be bride. "Christmas Eve?" Stardust suggested. "Perfect, then we can spend Christmas day together as husband and wife." Brainy said, then promptly swept her off her feet and kissed her soundly, much to Phantom Girls' delight.

_4 months later….._

"Where was she?" "What's taking so long?" Brainy muttered as he paced back and forth in front of the altar. "Brainy,calm down." Superman said, placing a hand on his nervous friends shoulder. " In a few minutes, she'll walk down that hallway, and you'll be together from now on." Superman noticed Brainy tugging on his tie. "Quit tugging on that or you strangle yourself." Superman scolded, straightning it. "Sorry just nervous." Brainy apologized to the guys. Superman, obviously was the best man, with Lightning Lad, Bouncing Boy, Timberwolf and Chameleon Boy as groomsmen. Cosmic Boy would be here, but he was on his honeymoon with Dream Girl. "Nervous, why you're just getting married." Lightining Lad teased. This was met with a glare from Brainy. Just then the music began and everyone stood to face the door. First came in Shrinking Violet, she was the matron of honor, in a beautiful green floor length dress. Then came saturn girl, who wore a breezy pink dress with her hair decorated with lovely pink flowers. Then Triplicate girl in a dress of purple, white and orange that flowed to just above her knees. Last came Phantom Girl in a lovely sleeveless black and white dress with a small slit that showed her calf and stopped just and the knee. At last the wedding march began and all turned towards the door. Brainy stopped breathing, as his angel walked towards him. Her dress was floor length and sleeveless, with blue shimmering patterns swirling among the white background. Finally after what seemed an enternity, she reached the altar and took his hand. They exchanged their vows and rings, promising to love each other always. Then the Minster said the long awaited words, "By the power invested in me by God and by the United Planets, I pronounce you husband and wife." He winked at Brainy. " You may kiss the bride." Before Brainy could however Stardust beat him to it, causing small chuckles to be heard throught the church. As Brainy and Stardust ran out the door into the small ship that awaited to take them on their honeymoon, they only knew one thing, come what struggles, joys, and pain, they would go through it together, 'til death do they part.

**Author's note: Romantic enough for ya? I know so sappy! But hey everyone wants sappy every once and a while right? Don't leave me yet, This story has one last chapter! It will be published before May 26th! Christlover out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Hey everyone welcome to the last chapter :( (Sadness). Unfortunately I will likely not be able to post any more stories until fall. But I will still be reading and reviewing your stories:). Hope you enjoy!:) (BTW this takes place 2 years after the wedding:) )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legion of Superheroes, that privilege belongs to KWB. (They so don't deserve it do they?) :)**

"Stardust?" Saturn girl knocked on the door to Brainy's and Stardusts' room. "Come on in" Stardust called out. Saturn Girl walked in to see Stardust in normal street clothes appearing to be heading out. She wore long blue pants and a teal top with a jean jacket. "Where are you heading?" Saturn Girl asked. "Oh, I'm going to the doctor today." Stardust answered distractedly. "Are you sick?" Saturn Girl asked, concern lacing her features. "No, just not feeling well, I've been gaining a lot of weight these last few months, but I've been feeling really nauseous too and only in the morning." Stardust answered. " How long have you been feeling ill?" Saturn girl asked sitting on the edge of the bed. "About 2 months now" Stardust gathered the last of her things. "Listen don't say anything to Brainy okay, I don't want him to worry." " I won't." Saturn Girl answered. As Stardust slipped out the door to her appointment, Saturn Girl smiled to herself, "She has no idea." Then she walked out the door.

_3 hours later…._

Stardust reentered Legion Headquarters with a dazed look in her eye. "Hey, Stardust!" Phantom Girl waved at her friend. Stardust walked right past her without returning the greeting. "What's up with her?" Phantom Girl wondered aloud and followed her friend down the hallway. "STARDUUUUUUUST!" Phantom Girl shouted, startling Stardust from her trance. " OH Hi Phantom Girl." "Hi yourseslf, what's up with you?" Phantom Girl demanded. "Phantom Girl, Brainy and I, we're gonna have baby!" Stardust shrieked excitedly. "YOU ARE!" "O MY GOSH, O MY GOSH!" Phantom Girl screamed causing every legionaire within hearing distance to come running, including Brainy. "What's wrong, where's the fire?" Timber wolf asked, annoyed that his baking had been interupted. "No fire, I'll tell you guys what's wrong in a minute." Phantom Girl giggled and promptly ushered everyone but Brainy and Stardust towards the kitchen. "So, what exactly _is_ wrong?" Brainy asked concered for his wife. " Nothing, everything is so wonderful and," Suddenly Stardust turned green and raced for the restroom, Brainy close on her tail. Stardust slammed the door behind and tossed her cookies. " Oh, Star are you sick?" Brainy asked when she came out of the bathroom. " Yeah, but this sickness will take another 7 months to cure." Stardust smiled mysteriously. "What do you mean?" Brainy asked completely oblivious to what she was implying. Stardust took his hand and placed it on her growing belly. "Whaa, youuu meannn." Brainy spluttered. "Yes!" Stardust giggled. " I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!" Brainy shouted. He picked Stardust up off the ground and spun her until she was dizzy. Then he dragged her to the kitchen, and shouted again, I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" "We know, Phantom Girl told us." Kell grumbled. "Kell I'm so happy right now, not even you're bad attitude can spoil it!" Stardust teased, and gave him a sisterly kiss on the cheek. As Kell spluttered and turned an adorable shade of red, Brainy and Stardust hurried out to get the supplies they'd need to get ready for their new bundle of joy.

_7 months later…._

Mr. Dox? A nurse came into the waiting room. "Yes?" Brainy hopped up from his chair and darted over. "We have a suprise for you." The nurse smiled. " A surprise?" a dumbfounded Brainy asked as he followed the nurse to the window. There in the window, was not one, not two, but 3 perfect little angels, 2 boys and a little girl. The boys resembled their mother the most, with smooth white skin and dark brown hair. The girl, Felicity, was the name they agreed on if the had a girl, looked a lot like him, minus the green skin, she had his blond hair though. " What are we going to name the boys?" he though out loud. "You may see you're wife now," The kind nurse smiled, "We'll bring your babies to her room." she assured, noticing Brainy's relunctance to leave the little ones. Brainy skidded down the hallway toward's Stardusts' hospital room. " Hey, there." Brainy whispered as he nuzzled her cheek. "Hey yourself." Stardust snickered. " You did good honey." Brainy beamed at her. " I hope so, I did all the work." Stardust teased. The nursed entered with their little ones' in tow. "Just holler if you need me." she smiled. "What should we name the boys, I know that we planned on Felicity Ann if we had a girl, and Clark if we had a boy, but what?..." Brainy questioned. "I know, what if we name this one Clark, and the other one Kell?, each of the named after their respective "uncles?" Stardust suggested. " They're perfect." Brainy smiled and carefully picked up each of them, and placed Felicity in his lab, Kell in the other, and handed little baby Clark to Stardust. " I guess the real adventure begins now huh?" Brainy asked as little Kell began to fuss. " Just wait for the teen years, Daddy." Stardust teased. As Brainy looked at his little family, he realised that the real adventure really did begin right here, with the one's you love.

**Author's note: hey everyone this is it for the summer! I'll see ya next fall! Thanks for sticking with through this story, hope you enjoyed the ending, and meeting little Clark, Kell, and Felicity Ann. ( Which is Stardust's Grandma's name, was gonna put that in there, but couldn't figure out where:)) Again even though I won't be posting any more stories this summer, I'll still be able to read and review yours' :) Christlover out till fall!**


End file.
